


Uninhibited

by Lhugy_for_short



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: A little good old-fashioned spanking too, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Drunken Shenanigans, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Public(ish) Sex, bulge, gape, implied ot4 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:39:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10979697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lhugy_for_short/pseuds/Lhugy_for_short
Summary: When Prompto takes his bros out for a night on the town, he's expecting things to get a little out of control. Drinking, making out at the bar, all standard fare when these four are involved. But he certainly didn't expect to end up alone with Gladio in a cramped alley, and certainly not on the receiving end of the Shield's fists.





	Uninhibited

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a Thank You gift for hitting 600+ followers on Tumblr, but you guys are even thirstier than me and requested too many kinks. I did my best to fit them all into one fic.... which is how this ended up so long and so very smutty. Thanks as always to Raya who helped me every step of the way :3  
> (Also to my coworkers who are nice enough not to read over my shoulder when I'm typing on my phone under the desk)

It was a surprisingly laid-back club, not at all like the edgy, tacky places Prompto had usually dragged them all to back in Insomnia. Gladio supposed this was just more Lestallum's style, with its dark interior, ambient music, and mid- to late-twenties crowd. It was altogether more relaxing than he had expected, and for that he was thankful. Last thing he'd needed that night was to worry about some shady creeps trying to spike Noctis' drinks, or whisking Prompto off to the bathroom for their idea of a "good time." He'd had enough of that shit back home.

Ignis was apparently of the same opinion. While he stuck close to Noct's side, he also seemed to be leaning back in his chair and glancing around almost casually. Like he was actually _taking a break_ \-- if he even knew how to do that.

He eventually caught Gladio watching him and smirked. "I should hardly be the one to tell you this," he started. "But you look _tense_."

"Me?" Gladio's mouth stretched wide across his features as he sank dramatically back into deep blue cushions. "I'm never tense."

Next to him, Prompto suddenly burst out in a loud cry that had the bodyguard scrambling to the edge of his seat.

"Yeeess!!" the blonde shouted again. He threw both hands in the air, completely oblivious to the amber glare fixed on the back of his head. "Two for me, _zero_ for Prince Charming."

"How the hell are you so good at this?" That was Noctis, staring in disbelief at the small plastic ball that Prompto had just launched halfway across the room. It had landed dead-center in the beer glass they were using for their game, which sat a good five meters away and even for a trick shot that must have been impressive. Gladio swatted the blonde on the back of the thigh as he came back to his seat.

"Go easy on the princess once in awhile, he's always been a sore loser."

As Noctis dropped his jaw open in mild offense, Prompto flopped down into the bodyguard's lap and grinned. "He owes me a shot after that round. Wanna do one with me?"

"That is not suggestive at all." Across from them, Ignis rolled his eyes (it was beginning to get difficult to tell whether he was being affectionate or serious when he did that) and took a slow sip of his own dark cocktail. "Please refrain from complete inebriation tonight, or else I'm afraid we'll wear out our welcome at yet another fine establishment." He meant the Leville, of course, where they had been staying for the past week while Monica and the others prepared for their arrival at Cape Caem. Once already, a furiously blushing concierge had come to their door to inform them of several...noise complaints from neighboring rooms. Mostly, that was Noctis' fault (and Gladio's, in a way) but the point was, well, that Ignis had a point.

"Just one, then," Gladio grinned in response to Prompto's original suggestion, and the blonde bounced off to the bar to add a round to Noctis' tab.

 

None of them, not even Ignis for all his astute attention to detail, could recall just how many drinks they'd had by the end. Prompto's "just one shot" had quickly turned into two, then four, then he and Noctis were sucking face and falling over each other in the booth while Gladio had Ignis flushing red with nothing but whispered promises against the rim of his ear. It seemed like it was going to be one of _those_ nights again (hotel neighbors be damned) until Noct announced he was going to take a piss and got to his feet next to the booth.

And promptly fell flat on his face.

"Noctis!" Iggy was one sheet less to the wind in an instant, scrambling out of Gladio's lap to rush to his prince's side. He flipped him over, patted his cheek until at last he received a groggy " _fuggoff_ " in reply.

Noct was fine. Just a lightweight, Gladio decided as he watched them. Vaguely, somewhere in the back of his mind, a voice told him he should lend a hand. Or at least tell Iggy to let the boy sleep and come back to sit with him and maybe cuddle a little. The voice told him these things, but he was just too damn comfortable to act on either. Plus, he noticed with a dark smirk, there was suddenly _Prompto_.

Across the booth, the blonde gunslinger was staring at him with blue eyes turned nearly black by lust-blown pupils. His bottom lip, slick and swollen from his eager makeout session with the prince, was pinched between his teeth as he chewed it thoughtfully. No, _hungrily_. The sight made Gladio's throat tighten as quickly as the front of his pants.

"Time to call it a night, I think," Ignis announced, his stern voice breaking through a few layers of the tension around the four of them. "Noctis needs a cold shower and about three buckets of water, then I'm putting him to bed. Gladio, please tell me you're sober enough to see yourself _and_ Prompto back to the hotel safely?"

Without turning to meet that piercing green gaze, Gladio nodded. "You bet."

On the other side of the booth, Prom grinned.

 

"Pretty sure this is the wrong way," Gladio chuckled as Prompto dragged him further and further away from the lights of the main street. Even well after midnight, the nightlife was alive and well in Lestallum despite the ever present heat. But Gladio knew the climate wasn't the only reason he was itching to get out of his clothes.

In front of him, one hand wrapped around Gladio's wrist and the other tracing the wall of the alley for balance, Prompto was alternating between fits of giggling and throwing lascivious looks back over his shoulder. It was cute, even knowing he was well on his way to wasted, and Gladio couldn't help but follow him deeper into the shadows of their own private alcove.

"You gonna show me something good back here?" His voice was rougher than he intended behind his wolfish grin, but the effect was immediate. Prompto halted in his tracks (well, teetered a little as he rocked back on his heels), allowing Gladio's full weight to close in on him from behind. No sooner had the larger man's arms reached out to steady him than Prompto was wheeling around, catching that unshaven jaw in both hands, and kissing him, _hard_.

Somehow, between the lips sliding over his and the tongue lapping at exposed teeth, Gladio had enough sense to get a wall behind one of them. It happened to be Prom's back that hit first, and he went with it -- shoving narrow shoulders back again hard stone, pinning the rest of him in place with a knee between his thighs. The blonde moaned at the new position, stuck literally between a rock and hard place (he wasn't sure which one Gladio was at the moment), and deepened the desperate kiss.

" _Mmm_!"

Prompto tasted like liquor and sunshine. It was driving Gladio wild, making his head spin even more than the alcohol surging through his own system. How long had it been since he'd had the kid all to himself like this? Had the entirety of his enthusiastic, undivided attention pressed so close against him? Prompto flooded his system, his special blend of hip rolling and mewling cries drawing Gladio in until all else simply existed in the periphery.

"So _hot_ ," Prompto whined, fingers clenching almost painfully around Gladio's face. "Gotta get naked."

"You're drunk." In any other circumstance Gladio might have been worried. Might have marched the kid back to the hotel for a shower and bed like Ignis had done to Noct. _Might_ have been more responsible, if he himself wasn't too many shots to the wind and rock solid in his pants.

Against his mouth, Prompto laughed. "'m not _that_ drunk. 'M just really... _fucking_ ...horny." This last statement he punctuated with a series of very well-placed grinding motions (even inebriated he was a dead shot) that left both of their cocks aching for more. If Gladio'd had any hopes of stopping this before it went too far, those hopes were all but jettisoned from his mind as his body took control. He growled -- _growled_ \-- and bent forward to latch his lips onto the pale, sweaty skin of Prompto's throat instead. The gunslinger's fingernails tore at the black tank covering dark tattoos, panted greedily into the night air.

"Yeah! Gladio, _fuck_!"

Between sucking marks into otherwise unmarred skin, the bodyguard managed a grin. "Keep your voice down. Don't wanna draw a crowd now do ya?"

His response was a louder moan, purposeful this time as it was sent echoing down the alley. The pout that followed was more mischief than disappointment. "Why not? Don't you want 'em to watch us? And see just how good I can be for you?"

"Oh? Are you gonna be good for me this time?" Gruff words were followed by a smack delivered to the underside of Prompto's ass, and the blonde buckled under it.

"O-of course!" came the gasp. "I'm always good!"

Before Gladio could retort, Prompto was working his fingers down between their bodies and hooking them around the leather of the larger man's belt. When he tugged at it Gladio yielded easily, pulling back away from the wall to give him more space to work.

Blue eyes flashed in the dim light of the alley. Prompto did that thing with his lips again that had Gladio visibly straining against tight denim confines, and groaned in relief when first his belt, then the top button of his pants were undone.

His zipper was last. For this, Prompto dropped somewhat clumsily to his knees in the narrow space and steadied himself against Gladio's thighs. Then, certain his audience was watching, he leaned forward to capture the metal pull of the zipper between his teeth before slowly, teasingly tugging it down.

Above him, Gladio didn't bother to hide his appreciation. "Where'd ya learn that one?" he smirked, and reached down to run his fingers back through soft blond locks.

"Not telling." A sweet kiss was pressed to the front of his exposed briefs. Gladio pushed his pants halfway to his knees, his impatience getting the better of him already, rocked forward as Prompto hummed and nuzzled him through the last layer of thin cotton.

"You're so… What's that word Iggy always uses?"

" _Incorrigible._ "

"Heh, right, that. What's it mean again?"

"I think it means someone who _really_ likes dick."

Gladio chuckled. He was pretty sure that was _not_ what that word meant, but who was he to argue when Prompto was looking at his cock like it was the best thing on the dessert menu? "Well, then. What other tricks you got for me, chocobo?"

The nickname had Prompto giggling all over again. The sound was light, filled Gladio's ears like music that had him swaying where he stood. Through his briefs, his cock was already leaking with need and desire, sliding wet and hard across freckled cheeks as Prompto breathed him in.

"Lemme show ya, big guy."

The promise was followed immediately by deft fingers snagging around the elastic hem of his underwear and rolling the fabric down and out of the way at last. Gladio groaned as his erection sprung free -- and again as Prompto moved to press his tongue to the base of it. He kept his hands out of the way (clutching at Gladio's thighs was helping to keep his balance anyway) and set to work using only his mouth. Lips hot and wet, tongue like slick fire as it lapped and rolled its way up sensitive flesh, slowly, thoroughly, until Prompto reached the head of Gladio's impressive cock. There he paused for only a moment, glancing up to gaze into hungry amber pools as his lips curved into a smile. Gladio's fingers carded through his hair, Prompto dipped his tongue into the slit dripping wet with precum, and bobbed his head forward to take the tip into his mouth.

"Mm, Prom, _fuck_ that's good." Gladio was forced to brace himself with a single, thick forearm against the wall of the building in front of him. The heat encasing him was like Meteorfire, flames licking blue-hot over his skin with every motion of Prompto’s tongue. He could feel each flick, each roll of it against him as the blonde took him deeper, deeper, wetting him inch by inch. That tongue traced hot swirls over his skin, teeth grazed just enough to send waves of electricity coursing after the fire. Gladio groaned, shuddered, rocked forward to press against the flat of Prompto's tongue.

But it wasn't until Prompto pulled away, his mouth suddenly leaving Gladio's dick with a wet pop, that the larger man dared to chase his breath again.

"What'd ya stop for?" he grunted, and glared down at the blonde from around his own forearm.

Prompto didn't answer with words. Instead, he flashed him a wink and settled back against the wall as comfortably as could be done, and let his mouth fall open in invitation. His pink lips were glistening with saliva and what Gladio imagined was his own slick, and he playfully flicked his tongue out over them to make his offer all the more enticing.

Not that Gladio needed to be told twice. With a grin forming in place of his confused pout, he released Prompto's hair and gripped the base of his cock instead. "Open up for me, baby," he growled, before shoving himself back between soft lips.

The moan that tumbled from the blonde's throat was addictive, shot straight through Gladio's dick and up his spine to send his need into overdrive. That, combined with the perfect cavern of the gunslinger's mouth surrounding him, coaxing him in deeper, had him feeling uncharacteristically weak at the knees.

Then again, something about Prompto's mouth tended to do that to a man. Noctis was hardly a stranger to it, and even Ignis, proper, dignified Ignis, didn't stand a chance against the power of Prompto sucking him off. It was like the kid was made for it, designed for giving the best damn blowjobs any of them had ever known, and it was easy to get lost in the overwhelming _perfection_ of it.

An urgent sound caught Gladio's ear. Opening his eyes again, he glanced down to see that Prompto had moved his head away from the wall and was struggling to take his cock even deeper. Gladio shuddered, feeling the walls of the blonde's throat beginning to constrict around sensitive flesh, and forced himself to pull back until the head of his cock was just slipping from his lips.

"Slow down -- "

"No, I can do it!" Prompto's voice was an unusual shade of rough, his breath uneven and coming in ragged pants. "Fuck my throat, I can take it!"

Again, Gladio felt the distant flag of caution go up somewhere in the back of his mind, but shook it off just as quickly.

"You are _so_ drunk. But don't say I didn't warn you."

"Come _onnn_ \- _Mmff_!"

His whine melted into a grateful cry as that thick length was thrust back into his mouth. This time when his head hit the wall behind him, Gladio's hips followed, closer and harder, until his scalp stung from the rough stucco and he couldn't see around the shadow of the bodyguard's torso in his vision.

Gladio's cock continued to fill his mouth relentlessly, more and more of it sliding in over his tongue and back toward the hollow of his throat. He kept going, even when he heard Prompto start to gag and cough around his girth. Didn't stop until the blonde's lips were stretched around the very base of his dick, his nose buried in dark curls and eyes stinging with tears.

Were he sober, he might have stopped there. But Prompto was just as drunk and just as greedy, and as soon as the head of Gladio's cock began dragging out again he was moaning and scratching at his thighs for more. Luckily for him, Gladio was only too willing to accommodate.

With primal need he sheathed himself in Prompto's throat again and again, letting the sound of the gunslinger's gagging pleas drive him on. He knew he had to be hurting him -- Prompto's head was pounded back against the rough wall behind him with every forceful thrust -- but neither of them wanted to stop. Under the power of Gladio's body, Prompto was content to be used, to be _fucked_ \-- looked up at him with adoring blue eyes as his mouth was taken over and over, seemingly wanting nothing more than to please.

It was too much. Even for Gladio, who (not surprisingly) had the most stamina of their little group, watching himself disappear so far back into Prompto's mouth was enough to start to undo him. He tightened his fingers in blond locks and groaned, chewed the inside of his cheek and tried to summon images of something, anything, to take his mind off the picture of debauchery laid out before him.

No good. He was too far gone already, and the alcohol on top of the lust was making it hard to think about anything other than where his cock was. Currently, of course, stretching Prompto's throat obscenely wide as it sunk farther into him than ever before.

That was it. If he didn't stop now he was going to blow himself all over the place and bring a messy end to their game.

"Prom! _Fuck_ , I'm gonna...!"

"Mmm- _MH!_ "

Suddenly, with no more warning than the protest hummed in angry reverberations around his dick, Prompto furrowed his brows and latched his fingers hard into the fleshiest parts of Gladio he could find. Namely, his ass, and Gladio let out a howl as fingernails dug mercilessly into both cheeks.

His hips were tugged forward in his moment of vulnerability, his cock slurped messily back down.

"S-shit, Prom, _don't_ \-- !" Gladio's words fell on deaf ears, tumbled uselessly into the thick air as tongue and lips and tight walls alike assaulted him, dragged him unwillingly closer enough to the edge. So close that he could already feel the coil inside of him beginning to pull, tighten, snap. He snarled, twisted his fingers in blond locks hard enough to force fresh tears to Prompto's eyes, and came as fast and as hot as a blaster gun in that cavernous throat.

It was in that moment that Prompto at last saw fit to release him. Gladio’s orgasm forced him backward, his throbbing cock slipping from Prompto's mouth just as the last of his sex burst forth. Lips, cheeks, even the wisps of hair falling into the gunslinger's face caught the aftermath, and he made a sound somewhere between surprised and grateful as it splashed, hot and milky, onto him.

Prompto gulped down what had made it into his mouth while Gladio struggled for breath in the space above him.

"I thought," came the growling tone that let Prompto know he was in trouble. "You said you were gonna be good for me."

Blue eyes blinked back tears and confusion. "I was. I am."

"Up," Gladio commanded, and before Prompto could scramble to his feet he was being pulled up by the roots of his hair. Thank goodness for the alcohol, or else he might have been worried he'd gone too far and pissed his companion off for real this time.

"Easy, easy," the blonde chuckled as he was thrown back against the wall. "I'm still gonna let you fuck me, big guy."

"Oh?" Rough fingers gripped him around the jaw and tilted him up to peer into hard amber eyes. "I wasn't planning to ask for permission."

The behemoth of a bodyguard kissed Prompto then, but it was different from before. This kiss was purposeful, overwhelming, Gladio’s tongue chasing after his own taste as far into Prompto’s mouth as he could go. Under his firm grip, Prompto writhed and moaned, tore his fingers at dark hair and fabric alike as his body begged for more.

Yet Gladio wasn't ready to give it to him. All too soon he pulled his tongue away, held Prompto in place against the wall as he his free hand to strip the gunslinger of his jacket vest. His pants were the next to go, jerked open and tugged down unceremoniously to his knees, unable to go any further with his boots in the way. Between his thighs, his own pulsing, neglected erection bobbed and leaked for attention.

Gladio moved up into Prompto’s line of sight again, avoiding his open, waiting mouth to assault his ear instead.

Grazing his teeth against soft skin, Gladio allowed himself a smirk at the way the man beneath him shivered and sighed. "It's time you learned a lesson about what happens to boys when they're bad." Prompto nearly squeaked when he heard the tell-tale sound of a belt sliding out of denim loops. "Until you learn to listen, I'm taking these away from you."

"T-taking what --?"

There'd been no reason to ask. Even as the words left his lips, Prompto’s arms were already being pulled up and over his head, and cool leather being wrapped and tied snugly around his wrists. They were lifted higher, higher, the belt digging into his skin, until his arms were forced straight at the elbow and Gladio’s true intentions were made terrifyingly clear. Prompto watched above him as the clasp of the belt was wedged between two pipes that ran along the wall, and he was finally secured in place.

He turned back to face amber fire and gulped.

"Too late for a sorry?"

Gladio responded with the darkest grin Prompto had ever seen anyone but Ignis wear. His lips were claimed again in a possessive kiss that lasted just long enough to leave him utterly out of breath, then Gladio was moving away again. Rough fingers latched onto Prompto’s shoulders and hip, spun him around until the belt holding him upright was twisting in on itself, and his forearms were scraping against the wall.

He could feel Gladio’s shadow falling across him from behind. Exposed from his ass to the backs of his knees, Prompto couldn’t help but shudder at the thought of the larger man’s attention on him in such a vulnerable state.

Gladio took a step closer. Where his eyes roved, his hands soon followed, fingertips brushing gently over bare skin and sending rippling tremors out from each point. Lulling Prompto into a false sense of tenderness.

The first smack came without warning, and hard. Gladio's palm came from the side and connected with one pale, freckled cheek, the slap ringing out loud in the narrow, dark alleyway. Prompto's cry followed. With no way to cover his mouth, his voice warbled and whine at full volume, and had Gladio been sober he might have cared. But he was too drunk, more now on the taste and scent and sight of Prompto's body so ripe for the taking his punishment.

Another smack, and another. Prompto's ass was beginning to redden under the assault, but still he cried out as much in pleasure as he did in pain. Between his legs, he was harder than ever -- Gladio could see large, round drops of precum rolling from the slit, beading up and leaking to the ground below.

Well, that wouldn't do.

A final swat to the side of the gunslinger's rear end and then Gladio was on him, hips and chest pressing flush against his body from behind. He rubbed the warm flesh of his spent cock against the stinging mounds of Prompto's ass, heard him whine as he tried to pull away.

"H-hurts," he moaned in an all-together needy tone. "Want more."

"I bet you'd like me to fuck you right now." Gladio's voice was right next to his ear again, his breath hot and thick and smelling of sweet liquor. "You want that, you want me to fuck you? Right here, right into this wall?"

"Y-yes!! Oh _gods_ , Gladio, please," Prompto whimpered as he tightened his fingers around the belt strap holding his arms in place. "Fuck me, _fuck me hard_ , I want all of it, _please_ \--!"

A chuckle against the shell of his ear sent him rolling back against the body behind him in desperation.

"Looks like you're forgetting who's in charge here. And that you're being punished."

Prompto's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Hadn't that been the point of the spanking? Or did Gladio have more in mind for this 'lesson' of his?

"Spread your legs. Wide as you can."

The latter, apparently. The blonde's cock gave a jolt in anticipation as he clumsily walked his feet apart. With his pants still around his calves there wasn't much room to move, but once he was spread as far as he could go, Gladio hummed in what seemed like approval. "Just like that. Stay. Now," Gladio smiled, stroking a single finger down between their bodies and along the cleft of Prompto's ass. "Where d'ya keep those 'supplies' of yours?"

He was referring, of course, to Prompto's usual supply of condoms and lube, the special 'kit' he always brought along when the four of them went out for the night. As he always said, there was no telling when and where it might come in handy, and not for the first time Gladio appreciated his forethought. Beneath him, Prompto trembled and managed something about his back pocket, and a moment later Gladio was fishing exactly what he wanted out of the jeans around his knees.

He dropped the condom into his own vest pocket for later, and instead focused on ripping open the small packet of lube between his teeth.

At the first drop of the cold liquid against his heated skin, Prompto sucked in a shaky breath. It rolled down the length of his lower back, pooled in the dimple of skin just above his ass for a moment before Gladio was spreading it, coaxing it south with his fingers. Two thick digits worked the lube in tight circles around the pink flesh of the gunslinger's opening, gradually loosening him enough for Gladio to squeeze one finger inside up to the first knuckle.

It was good, _so damn good,_ feeling the heat of Prompto's body at the source. While the blonde gasped and moaned and subtly rocked his hips back against the intrusion, Gladio took his time. He had a plan, alright, but in order to pull it off they were both going to need a little bit of patience.

Which, considering that Prompto's cock was now so swollen with need that it was beginning to look painful, seemed unlikely in the moment.

"Be still for a sec, babe," came Gladio's voice, oddly soothing despite the rough edge it still carried, and Prompto obeyed at once. With one finger still stroking in and out of the blonde almost lazily, he reached down with his other hand to wrap around the base of his pulsing dick. Prompto snapped his eyes shut against the rush of relief as his jaw fell open, his cry silent but heavy in the air. It didn't take much -- a few tight strokes from base to tip -- before Prompto was bucking forward to spill himself in Gladio's fist. Above his head, the leather of the belt creaked and groaned under the strain of his body's reaction, but Gladio hardly gave him a chance to recover. He uncurled his fingers, pressed a kiss to the blonde's neck, and added a second finger inside much looser muscles.

"Gladdy," he whined, his voice unsteady and eyes hidden behind heavy lids. "W-what...?"

" _Shh_ , we're not finished here. Not until I'm ready to fuck you proper."

"O-ooh."

It hardly sounded like a protest, and from the way the blonde settled back onto his arms against the wall, Gladio could tell he was up for another round. Or, at least he would be in another few minutes. The bodyguard knew the kid had an untameable amount of energy when it came to sex. Like his guns, his body was designed for rapid-fire, and he seemed to have a limitless supply of ammo. At least, as far as Gladio had seen. Maybe someday they would have to test that theory when they....

" _A-aaah!_ Gladio!" Prompto's cry pulled him from his thoughts. He glanced down at the third finger he'd just pushed into the blonde's body, the digits stretching him wide both inside and out, and suddenly understood. Though Prompto couldn't see the apologetic smile he flashed, he still groaned in relief as another few drops of cool liquid were added to the mix.

"Better, baby?"

" _Mmm_." A slow nod of the blonde's head had Gladio working with renewed care. Just because he was punishing the kid didn't mean he really wanted to hurt him, and he was going to need to take it slow if he was going to see his full plan carried out. A little more lube onto his knuckles for good measure, then he was gliding them back in, twisting once before gently scissoring them apart.

Prompto groaned into the crook of his arm. He was glad for the belt now, knew that without it he would be hard-pressed to hold himself upright. Between the drinks, his powerful orgasm just a few moments ago, and the fingers curling and moving inside of him, Prompto was more than a little weak at the knees. He flicked his tongue out over his lips, swallowed to wet his dry throat. " _More. Want more._ "

"Still not listening, are you?" The words were more bark than bite this time, and they were followed by a chuckle that reverberated through his whole frame. "You'll get more. But you gotta relax for me first."

"Y-yeah." Though he continued to roll his hips back against those delicious fingers, Prompto did his best to slow his breathing and the rapid pounding of his heart. Struggled to contain his need if only for the moment, long enough for Gladio to --

Ah, there it was. The dull ache of a fourth finger being worked past his ring, then the satisfying stretch that came with the full set pushing deeper and deeper inside. He moaned as he felt Gladio's knuckles, thick and scarred as they were from years of training and battle, nudge against him, wedge themselves against too-tight muscles.

And then more lube.

Prompto's eyes flashed open, a bright, feverish blue.

"W-wait a second, you're not gonna -- ?"

The question dissolved into an almost hysteric whine as, yes, those unyielding knuckles forced their way inside him as well. Gladio let out a slow breath as he kissed freckled shoulders. "Relax," he soothed, curling his fingers along the smaller man's inner walls. "Just relax."

But it was impossible. No matter how he tried to coax his muscles to soften, they only seemed to tense more around the girth inside of him. Gladio's hand, at least the width of his full set of knuckles, was easily larger than his cock, and Prompto whined as he felt his ass stretching to accommodate. It didn't hurt, exactly, but he hadn't been expecting so much so soon, and certainly couldn't imagine fitting anything else in there.

Which, he quickly discovered, was exactly what Gladio planned to do. 

The hand and fingers inside him rocked gently, the larger man twisting and curling to help loosen his lover for the next step. Of course Gladio had seen this in pornos - once or twice, anyway, not that he watched that kinda stuff often, _thank you very much_ \- and in theory he knew what he was doing. He went as slow as he could manage, rubbed his fingers down against where he knew Prompto could _really_ feel it, waited until the blonde's cock was swelling once more between his legs. The tension, too, gradually eased, until at last the heat surrounding his hand became pliant, ready. Pressing a kiss to the base of Prompto's neck, Gladio slowly pulled out of his body until only the very tips of his four fingers were resting against his hole. 

And swallowed. _Ifrit's cock_ , that was wide. For a moment he could do nothing but stare, his own dick suddenly aching again at the sight of Prompto's ass left gaping where his knuckles had forced him to take their size. It seemed a shame, honestly, to fill him up again right away. But then the blonde was trembling and mewling, rutting back against his hand with need, and Gladio couldn’t bear to keep him waiting. 

Getting the tip of his thumb in with the rest was easy, but it took another few drops of lube and a considerable amount of effort to work the entirety of his hand in after that. Prompto moaned and writhed and cried out at the overwhelming sensations, unable to escape the girth pushing its way deeper and deeper within his gut. 

Gladio curled his fingers into a fist to further add to the stretch, and without even sensing it creeping up on him Prompto was suddenly biting back a scream as a second orgasm hit him. 

"Like that, babe?" Gladio's voice husked next to his ear. For effect he unfurled his fingers and stroked the hot, satiny walls around them, curious just how deep he could touch now. Already buried up to wrist, it took only a little more effort to work his fist in another inch. 

Prompto moaned something that could have been Gladio's name as his head slumped forward. Every part of him that Gladio could see was flushed red and covered in sweat, his body straining with effort and the sobering weight inside him. Gladio shushed him as he kneeled down at his side. 

"Relax, chocobo. I think you're really gonna like this part. Take a look." With the confidence that came with having spent far too much time fantasizing about this very act, Gladio steadied himself against Prompto's thigh and shoved his hand in deeper. So deep, in fact, that the lines of the tattoos on his forearm began to disappear as more and more of him was swallowed up in warmth. For his part, the only thing keeping Prompto from collapsing on the spot was the belt still creaking and straining around his wrists. 

He felt something then, a different kind of stretch, barely noticeable over the muscles of his ass screaming in protest. It was dull, neither pain nor pleasure, simply... _strange_. Like he was suddenly and dramatically _too full_ , like his body was stretching to accommodate. 

When he heard Gladio's rough chuckle from behind, Prompto at last forced himself to look down at the source of the sensation. _There_ , just below his navel, his pale skin was rounded out in an unnatural bulge. It wasn't large, and it took Prompto's mind, clouded as it was, to work out exactly what he was seeing. Gladio helped. He flexed his fist, stroked Prompto's body from the inside, and the bulge moved with him. Blue eyes, already wide in disbelief, could do nothing but roll back as the blonde let out a desperate moan. 

" _Oh gods, Gladio! No way, fuck, that's your --_!!" 

The larger man drew out, thrust in again at the same angle until Prompto's stomach was a prominent, rounded shape and his fingers were left scrabbling at leather bonds. " _Oh fuck, ohfuckohfuck!_ " 

"Gods, you're incredible, Prom. Shame the others are missing this." Gladio doubted Prompto could hear him over the sound of his own uncontrollable moans, but continued anyway. "What would they think if they could see you like this? If they could see you taking me so well, swollen and still needy for more?" 

A few stray _ohgods_ spilled into the air around them, but otherwise Prompto didn't answer. He couldn't move, either -- the hand and arm inside him were too much, he was bound in place by Gladio's strength, by his words, and by his promise to be good for him. If this was his punishment for acting out, he shuddered to think what he'd earn for finally listening. 

But the bulge in his gut shrank all too soon, and he could suddenly feel Gladio's heat leaving him. This time, his knuckles slipped out easily from Prompto's abused and obscenely wide hole, and he whined at the emptiness left behind. Bucking, gritting his teeth into his elbow, Prompto used his body to beg for more. 

To his relief, more was exactly what he got. Gladio traced the ring of loosened muscle with the head of his cock, his breath coming out in a single, slow sigh. There was no resistance when he entered him, no pressure, nothing but soft, caressing walls and slick heat. For the first time, Gladio slid into him to the hilt in one easy thrust, pulled back and did it again, amazed at how pliant the smaller man had become. With one hand holding his hips in place and his face buried in yellow hair, Gladio proceeded to fuck Prompto against that wall with every bit of strength he had left. 

Beneath him, Prompto's legs trembled, itched as the evidence of his two orgasms and once-more leaking cock ran down pale flesh. He closed his eyes, arched himself back to feel Gladio's chest firm and solid behind him, and moaned. " _Want it, want your cum, fuck! Gladio, please, come for me, come for me...!!_ "

It was as if he'd been waiting for an invitation. Gladio's brow creased and his back tensed. Rough fingers dug marks into soft flesh, yet still he gripped tighter. As that coil inside him snapped, he thrust forward hard enough to force Prompto against the wall, leaving him unable to move as more and more of Gladio's sex spilled into him. The sounds of their joint cries mixed and filled the narrow space of the alley, until all of Lestallum was bound to be listening in. 

At last, Gladio slumped forward, letting his forehead come to rest against a freckled shoulder as his body gradually cooled. When Prompto shifted even the slightest amount, that larger man's dick slid easily out of his frame, followed a moment later by the result of their sex. 

"Prom?" came Gladio's deep bass, and the blonde murmured something unintelligible in reply. "We should.... I mean, you gotta...." 

He trailed off, mind still reeling even as he surveyed the mess dribbling down the kid's legs to pool on the ground below. A twang of guilt clenched at his gut at the sight. Prompto probably needed a nice long bath, some rest, a hi-potion or two after what he'd just put him through. But before he could form the words to suggest as much, prompto was turning over his shoulder to look at him. Sated blue eyes hung heavy under soft lashes, his pink lips were stretched up in a coy smile. 

"Wanna untie me now?" he asked, tugging on the belt around his wrists for emphasis. "’Cause I could I could really go for another drink."  


 


End file.
